swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
Soldiers at Large Soldiers combine discipline with martial skills to become the best pure warriors in the galaxy. Soldiers can be stalwart defenders of those in need, cruel marauders, or brave adventurers. They can be hired guns, noble champions, or cold-hearted killers. They fight for glory, for honor, to right wrongs, to gain power, to acquire wealth, or simply for the thrill of battle. Exploits Many soldiers see adventures, raids on enemy strongholds, and dangerous missions as their jobs. Some want to defend those who can’t defend themselves; others seek to use their muscle to carve their own place of importance in the galaxy. Whatever their initial motivation, most soldiers wind up living for the thrill of combat and the excitement of adventure. Adventuring soldiers call themselves guards, bodyguards, champions, enforcers, mercenaries, warriors, soldiers of fortune, or simply adventurers. Characteristics Soldiers have the best all-around fighting abilities, and an individual soldier develops styles and techniques that set him apart from his peers. A given soldier might be especially capable with certain weapons, another trained to execute specific combat maneuvers. As soldiers gain experience, they get more opportunities to develop their fighting skills. Background Most soldiers come to the profession after receiving at least some amount of formal training from a military organization, local militia, or private army. Some attend formal academies; others are self-taught and well tested. A soldier may have taken up his weapon to escape a mundane life. Another may be following a proud family tradition. Soldiers in a particular unit share a certain camaraderie, but most have nothing in common except battle prowess and the desire to apply it to a given situation. Examples of Soldeirs Admiral Ackbar, Corran Horn, Captain Panaka, Captain Typho, General Crix Madine, Kyle Katarn, Wedge Antilles, Zam Wesell Soldier Class Traits Soldiers have the following game statistics: Abilities Since most combat in the Star Wars universe uses blasters and other ranged weapons, Dexterity is the soldier’s most important ability score, followed closely by Constitution and Strength. Don’t underestimate the importance of Intelligence and Wisdom, however, since many of a soldier’s useful skills are based on these abilities. Hit Points Soldiers begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 30 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Soldiers gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Soldiers gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +2 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense, and a +1 class bonus to your Reflex Defense. Skills Soldiers start with 3 + their Intelligence modifier in trained skills chosen from the following class skills: Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (tactics), Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, Swim, Treat Injury, Use Computer. Starting Feats At 1st level, you gain the following bonus feats: Armor Proficiency (light, medium) Weapon Proficiency (pistols, rifles, simple weapons) Bonus Feats At each even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, …), you gain a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and you must meet any prerequisites (if any) for that feat: Amrmor Proficiency (heavy), Bantha Rush, Careful Shot, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Coordinated Attack, Crush, Deadeye, Double Attack, Dual Weapon Mastery (I, II, and III), Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Far Shot, Great Cleave, Improved Charge, Improved Disarm, Martial Arts (I, II, and III), Melee Defense, Mighty Swing, Pin, Point Blank Shot, Power Attack, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Shake It Off, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Sniper, Throw, Toughness, Trip, Triple Attack, Triple Crit, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons, heavy). Talents At 1st level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, (3rd, 5th, 7th, …), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You may choose a talent from any tree you wish, but you must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Credits A 1st-level Jedi starts play with 3d4 × 250 credits. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Heroic Classes Category:Core Rules